Revisiting Secrets
by GavinVenom
Summary: Academy X Fanfic: Years after a horrific accident that destroys everything in their lives the former New Mutants and Hellions Squads are contacted by Sooraya and asked to return to the school.
1. Sofia Mantega

**Disclaimer: Everyone and thing in this story belongs to Marvel comics.**

**CHAPTER 1**

The call came at night while Sofia was studying for her business mid term. The twenty-year-old college student couldn't believe it when she picked up her dorm rooms phone and heard the Afghan woman on the other end. The conversation had been brief and when it was over Sofia was left with mixed feelings. She left Xavier's and all those memories behind her when she graduated and never planned on going back. She hadn't even spoken to any of the New Mutants or Hellions since the incident when she was seventeen.

Sofia went to her window and looked out into the cool January night remembering happier times. Before the incident had happened. Before the two squads broke up and before Kevin was kicked out of Xavier's. They thought their lies were so flawless that no one would question their motives for breaking up the squads. To this day Sofia still doesn't know why Josh changed his story and told lies about Kevin. She doesn't even know what he could have told the two head masters that would get Kevin kicked out. Whatever they were no one stood up for Kevin when they heard about him being kicked out and he blamed everyone of them for it yet didn't tell the truth to Head Master Summers and Head Mistress Frost. He saved all of them from having the same fate. Yet the one they had now was much worse as far as Sofia was concerned.

Sooraya had said she was going to contact the others and ask them to come back as well. Sofia wasn't sure if any would, but something in Sooraya's voice told her whatever had happened that it was urgent they come. Fear gripped Sofia as she realized all the things that could have happened to make her call all them back there when she knew all of them wanted to put it behind them. It was time to return and tell their secret…If it wasn't already too late.


	2. Julian Keller

Disclaimer: Everyone and thing in this story belongs to Marvel Comics.

**Chapter 2**

The glass shattered, but never hit the ground when it fell from the door. It was placed quietly on the ground by invisible hands. The lock on the inside of the door turned and the door opened. All without being touched. The dark haired twenty-year-old mutant man glided into the office, using his powers to make sure not even the soles of his shoes touched the ground. Since graduating Xavier's Julian's put his powers to use. He didn't believe in letting his telekinesis go to waste. It was such a handy gift. Specially when breaking into places and causing other crimes.

Julian's eyes darted around the living room until things started flying off the walls and furniture flipped over. He planned on making the predigest Professor pay for cutting him from his class. Destroying his house was just the beginning. The mutant moved to each room destroying everything in it like he did to the living room. The house was only one story with a lot of rooms. The house was dark, but Julian knew the teacher was still at the school, letting a girl in the class bring up her grades with a little "extra credit".

Julian glided into the hall that led back towards the bedrooms and stopped. A surprised look crossed his face as he saw several toys on the hall floor. He didn't know the Professor had a family. That meant…someone could be here.

Most of the doors were shut, so Julian ignored them and continued on to the only open door in the hall. Hoping it was the teacher's home office he entered, stopping in the doorway. The room was a child's bedroom filled with every possible toy you could think of. Standing over the small bed was a large figure, a knife glistening with blood in his hand. The man must have heard Julian because he turned towards the twenty-year-old and started towards him. Julian used his telekinesis to push the man backwards than landed on his feet. Julian turned and ran down the hall, towards the door.

"There's one coming down the hall." The man spoke to his partner into a microphone hanging from a device around his right ear.

Another man stepped out of the master bedroom into Julian's path, this one smaller than the other one. He grabbed Julian as he neared and slammed him front first into the wall. Julian couldn't see the man's features, but the man being used to seeing in the dark could see Julian's. Recognition sparked in the man's green eyes and he shoved Julian towards the living room. "Get out of here."

Julian stumbled to the floor and quickly got to his feet, running for the door. The man's voice bugged his mind and when he reached the door he realized why. Julian turned back to the man who he could now see since his eyes were adjusted to the dark. He continued to watch the nineteen-year-old unsure of what to say. When he saw the blood on the teen's clothes that showed through the open trench coat Julian decided against saying anything and ran out the open door.

Julian didn't relax until he was in his car and on the way back to the dorms. Guilt filled him, as he thought back to the teenager, hoping that what he saw had just been a trick of the lights and not really blood. He felt bad enough about what happened and hoped the teen hadn't become what he thought he had.

The clock on the car's dashboard informed Julian that the Professor should be on his way home and pondered the idea of calling the police, but than someone might be able to trace his cars cell. They would think he had something to do with the murders. There would be no other reason why he would be there. He refused to go to jail for something he didn't have anything to do with.

_You do._ His subconscious told him. _Your part of the reason he's here._

Julian drove onto campus and began to argue with himself. "If he would have just ratted us out we'd all be where he is. Whatever happened to him after he left the school is his fault. None of this is our fault." He said trying to reassure himself.

His headlights poured over a brown haired girl wearing tight jeans and a purple sweater with a red winter coat over it standing on a street corner near the dorms. Julian pulled up to her and Sofia opened the passenger's door, getting in. "I just got a call from Sooraya. She said it was urgent that we come to the school." She looked at him with her brown eyes. "We should go."

"Did she say why?"

Sofia looked at the windshield. "Does she have to?"

Julian pulled into the dorm parking lot and turned off the car. "I'll be ready in the morning." He got out of the car and headed into the dorms.


	3. Jay Guntrie and Nori Ashida

**Disclaimer: Everyone and thing in this story belongs to Marvel Comics.**

**Cajun beauty-Kevin will get his own Chapter. Just gotta wait a few chapters.**

Chapter 3

The twenty-year-old Japanese woman sat at a dark table alone twisting the straw in her soda as she listened to Jay's band finishing up their gig at the bar. This is how Nori spent most of her nights when not in class or studying. Don't get me wrong Nori is no way shape or form a groupie. Hell if Jay weren't her fiancé she probably wouldn't be there. The stuff he tended to sing wasn't really her type, but she came anyway for support. With the crowded bar it took her a few minutes before she realized her cell phone was ringing. She pulled it off her belt and flipped it open, bringing it to her ear. "Nori here."

"Nori, its Sooraya. Were having a reunion at the school…I think one of my students knows."

"It's a reunion. Of course the kids…You mean about Kevin?" Nori winked at Jay as he looked at her, but she now felt like being sick as the memories returned. "It was a terrible thing we did."

"I know you didn't want to come to the reunion, but please come. There's more. It's best we talk in person."

Nori nodded even though Sooraya couldn't see. "I'll see what I can do. Goodbye, Sooraya."

"Goodbye." The two women hung up and Jay finished his song. He left the stage and joined her at the table. "How was…"

Before he could finish what he was saying she interrupted. "Were cowards. I got a call from Sooraya. We have to go back to Xavier's."

"I don't think I can. I have the band and school."

"Than stay. I'm skipping classes and going." She stood up. "Tonight." She waited for Jay to change his mind and when he didn't the woman stormed out of the bar.


	4. David Alleyne

**Disclaimer: Everyone and thing in this story belongs to Marvel Comics.**

CHAPTER 4

It didn't take David long after Sooraya called to decide he wouldn't go back to the school. What that happened during his senior year was in the past and he didn't want it to destroy what he had now, With some strings pulled he did manage to get into Harvard and was one of its top students. It wasn't being a mutant that he wanted to forget and wasn't shy about people finding out he was one, but it was the guilt that kept him from going back to the school. Course it wasn't his fault that only Kevin was kicked out. The teen didn't have to take the blame. No one made that decision except him. No reason David should ruin his life over it. No reason any of them should.

Not wanting anyone else bugging him, David turned off the ringer on his dorm room's phone and opened his political sciences book to get to studying. He sat down at his desk and tuned out the rest of the world, and its problems, for the rest of the night.

Nothing was going to make David relive what happened. Nothing would make him go back.


End file.
